El primer día
by Nat-Marie
Summary: Ella creía que todo el mundo la usaría que nadie querría estar con alguien como ella. Esta historia es para un reto de el foro Groovy mutations sobre X-23


El primer día

Esta historia es para un reto del foro groovy mutations sobre X-23

El día que llego a la mansión ella pensó que como antes la usarían que estaría sola como siempre.

Ese día se encontró a Wolverine (aprendió que no le gusta que lo llamen arma X); estaba como siempre en el gimnasio que tenía la mansión y el llego como siempre con su puro

-hey niña que haces sola por que no vas con alguien más- le dijo Logan casi como un gruñido con una ceja y su puro en la boca

-como su tuviera con quien ir, ¿tu crees que es fácil estar con alguien cuando siempre sale a la luz tu carácter? dime ¿quien aparte de ti está tan loco como para acercarse a alguien como tu o como yo?- le dijo con una mirada triste una que se le hizo muy familiar a Logan que le recordó a una chiquilla que conoció un día en un bar de Laughlin city esa chica a la que prometió protegería

-yo conozco a alguien que está tan loca para estar con alguien como yo y aunque casi la mato...- suspiro recordando el día que le clavó las garras-... ella siempre está cuando la necesito, deberías de buscar a Rogue ella nos entiende ella es como nosotros- y con eso salió del gimnasio

Laura decidió quedarse en el gimnasio un poco más recordando las palabras de Logan "busca a Rogue, ella entiende, es como nosotros" y con eso salió del gimnasio en busca de Rogue; camino por la manido la cual era completamente nueva para ella pensando en que pasaría si ella no la aceptaba cuando chocó con alguien

-deberías fijarte por donde caminas que estas ciego- dijo mientras sacaba sus garras.

- yo? ¡tu deberías fijarte! Ni siquiera sabes a donde vas- le dijo un chico que según recordaba le dijo Logan se llamaba John

-no me provoques o esto va a terminar muy mal para ti- dijo cuando cierta chica con el cabello café y una franja blanca llego.

-¡John! ahora que diablos estas haciendo?- la chica grito - ahora hasta a ella la vas a molestar? ¿Porque no mejor te vas a otra parte y molestas a alguien más? déjala en paz ni el ser nueva la libra de tus tontos corajes-.

- mira Ro no quiero pelear contigo

Así que si quieres dile esa loca que...- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la mano en guantada de rogue ya estaba en su mejilla.

-mira aquí el único loco eres tu porque quien es tan grosero para discutir con una pobre chica que ha sufrido más que cualquier otra persona en este lugar como para que un despistado, egoísta egocéntrico venga a estar la fastidiando- Rogue le grito y con eso sé llevo a Laura lejos de ese lugar que claro después de tantos gritos se llenó de alumnos y profesores.

-estas bien?- pidió rogue con una cara de preocupación- perdónalo el de cree lo mejor del mundo y cree que puede tratar a las personas como se le de la gana se cree un...- Rogue ni siquiera término de hablar cuando Laura le dijo -se puede saber quien pidió tu ayuda yo me las puedo arreglar sola lo he hecho mucho tiempo y no necesito que chicas lindas me muestren su lástima- dijo con odio y desprecio impregnado en cada una de sus palabras

-mira sé lo que sientes y solo intentó ayudarte yo pase no por lo mismo porque nadie pasara jamás por lo que tu lamentablemente pasaste pero si por algo parecido hace años deje en coma a mi novio por besarlo cuando mi mutación salió a la luz me fui de mi casa- rogue tenía una cara de tristeza por ese amargo recuerdo de cuando sus poderes se manifestaron -y si no fuera por Logan yo probablemente estaría en la calle vagando o algo así desde que conozco a logan el me a ayudado y yo a el se lo que estas sufriendo Laura y se que tienes que dejar que alguien te ayude si no soy yo que sea Logan o el profesor pero alguien- Laura no entendía porque ella le decía eso parecía que la apreciaba pero ella no quería confiarse ella no se dejaría engañar para que la volvieran a usar no está vez.

- pero bueno me voy y por favor piensa lo que te dije si necesitas algo estaré con Logan- y con eso se fue dejando a una confundida Laura en el gimnasio.

Se quedo encerrada en ese lugar sola por mucho tiempo pensando en porque alguien como ella se tomó tantas molestias por ella de Logan lo entendía su historia era muy muy parecida pero de esa chica por que se preocupó tanto por ella recordó las palabras de Logan esa mañana "ella entenderá, es como nosotros, busca a Rogue" y recordó como esa chica la defendió salió a luchar por ella, porque se le tratará de una buena forma, porque la respetarán

No entendía pero de pronto el deseo de ir con ella estuvo invisten te en su mente hasta que se paró de el gimnasio y fue a buscarla.

Como dijo estaría con Logan así que en el momento que vio a Logan supo que ella estaría en ese lugar

-hey niña necesitas algo?- pregunto logan.

-yo he este yo verás- dijo tartamudeando "pero que pasa soy X-23 porque tartamudeo con una pregunta tan simple"

-hola Laura quieres venir a comer algo con nosotros vamos a ir por hamburguesas y cerveza- esa chica con ese tono tan amable era tan difícil decir que no y de cierta forma a ella le agrado que la invitaran - ¡enserio!, ¡gracias!- y con esas palabras abrazó a Rogue y a Logan de paso.

Se fueron a comer hamburguesas y cerveza para luego ir por helado Laura pidió de cereza y chocolate una combinación de el helado de Rogue y un dulce que según cujas personas era muy rico y decidió probarlo; el resto de el día pasearon por toda la ciudad mientras rogue y Laura liberaban el paseo Logan sólo las seguía a donde quisieran ir.

Más tarde cuando volvieron a la mansión todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas anotaciones ya que estuvieron afuera tanto tiempo que se saltaron la comida y cena cosa por la cual Scott y Jean los regañarían más tarde pero mientras en la comodidad de su cama ella pensó en su primer día en la mansión, su primer amiga, su primer paseo, su primer helado, y pensó "empiezo a creer que no todo el mundo me va a usar, creo que no todos son iguales y creo que finalmente encontré lo que siempre quise tener una vida, un hogar y una familia" con ese pensamiento cayo dormida después de un día tan largo y divertido

Espero que les agradé

Lamento las faltas de ortografía


End file.
